


In the Company of Friends

by ForensicSpider98



Series: Love After the Fact [62]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98
Summary: Lance meets some new people, and enjoys a carefree night with some friends.Sorry for the long wait! I've honestly been feeling kind of down lately, and it's been affecting my writing. I'm feeling a bit better now, so hopefully updates will pick up again. Thanks for being patient with me <3<3<3
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love After the Fact [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043
Comments: 28
Kudos: 157





	In the Company of Friends

Thace and Ulaz’ place is a madhouse. This is understandable, given that they have five children, all under the age of eight, three of them triplets. There’s Mashan, the oldest, age eight. Then Forenz, Bimesa, and Lorna, age three. Then of course Raj, who’s only four phoebs old.

While Thace and Ulaz cook, Keith is showing the triplets pictures of Altea on his datapad which Lance cuddles with Raj. Mashan is sitting next to him, keeping an eye on her youngest sibling.

Lance rubs Raj’s ear as they begin to fuss in their sleep. He watches Keith interact with the rowdy triplets, letting them crawl all over him and pull on his ears, tail, and hair.

Ulaz hurries into the middle courtyard. “Thank you so much. Dinner’s ready.”

“It’s no problem. I can keep them if you want.” Lance smiles at the little kit in his arms.

“No way. Gimme,” Thace demands. Lance grins, hands the tiny baby back to their doting bearer. On Altea, five children would be more than illegal. It would be insane. Keith’s tentative dream of four is equally ambitious. “Okay, kittens! Ilun and her crew are going to be here soon. Let’s go outside and wait for them, huh?”

The triplets squeal, chattering with excitement, clinging to their fathers arms and clothes. Ulaz sets two of the triplets on his shoulders, hoists the other on his hip. Thace cradles Raj in one arm, takes Mashan’s hand. The eldest kit is also by far the quietest, timid, shy, and very sweet.

This is a strong family unit. Watching five happy kits interact with both of their working parents settles something inside of Lance he hadn’t realized had been disturbed. He  _ can _ do both. Definitely.  That thought curdles into bitterness at the realization that his father could have done both, too, but didn’t. Fortunately, Lance is good at pushing that particular line of thinking out of the way. He lets Keith snuggle up against his side as they follow the family outside.

“Hey, I wanna talk to you later,” Keith murmurs, watching the fathers with their kits. “When we’re alone.”

“Sure. What about?”

“I have a plan. For the next couple movements. And I want to go through that with you, and… stuff.”

“Absolutely.” Lance kisses the base of Keith’s ear. "If you're ready, then please, I want to hear it."

The couple joins their hosts outside, arriving just in time to watch the party ride in. There are about twenty of them, all riding elk, more on leads, carrying piles of furs and heavy-looking bags of leather and cloth. Lance can already smell the herbs, tingling in his nose. Wolves flank the elk and riders, pups galloping alongside, the tired ones riding with hunters or the bags. At the head, a pair of Galra with green markings on their faces and bared arms ride side-by-side. They’re not furry, like Keith. Mostly bare skin. 

Keith leans over, whispers,  “Ilun and Vrek. They’re mates. I’ve met them before, a few times. Their party always comes through this village. They hail from wetter climates, and always bring in some cool stuff.  If you want to, you could buy me a vakalt pelt. I’m very fond of them. Maybe some amber jewelry, too?”

“Yes, alright.” Lance fingers the jewels in his ear. Vetroneius is going to  _ kill _ him, but it’s not like they have any GAK. And Keith almost never asks for  _ things _ . He asks for love, support, and basic care, but never things. "Amber would look very pretty on you. Better than some of our jewelry, I think."

Ilun and Vrek immediately head over to Thace and Ulaz, greeting each other, cooing over how the kits have grown. Ilun seems particularly interested in Raj. Understandable given the slight swell to her own belly. Lance learns later through village gossip that it’s her first, and that she and Vrek are disgracefully late on that front. He’s starting to catch on to the toxic reproductive culture of the Galra. No wonder Keith’s so stressed, being pressured from both sides.

Vrek rubs behind Keith’s ear. “Hey, little one. You’ve grown.”

“Just a little bit,” the young prince mumbles bashfully. Then he straightens himself up, gestures to the Altean at his side. “This is my spouse and chosen mate, Crown Prince Lancel of Altea. Lance, this is Ilun and her mate, Vrek.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lance says, smiling, arm extended. The Galra glance at his arm, cautiously accept his greeting in turn. The smile turns into a grin, and Lance presses on. “I’m hoping we can do a bit of business.”

“Food first. Then business,” Thace orders. “The kits are chewing my legs off.”

“We can do both at once,” Ilun says, eyeing the Altean carefully. Lance gently slips his hand from Keith’s, wraps it around his waist instead. “What are you interested in?”

“Vakalt pelts and amber jewelry. Perhaps something that can be worked into a headpiece, like this one.” Lance removes his circlet, offering it to the hunter.

“Both are quite valuable. Vakalt takes are limited to control the population, but the pelts are highly prized. Amber is rare... What do you have to trade?” Ilun asks as they all sit down around a stone circle. She inspects Lance's circlet, eyeing the deep, bright blue stone with an impressed eye. "This is a natural sapphire. It's beautiful."

“It's by far my favorite. I have these to trade.” Lance plucks three hanging sapphires from his ears, replacing his circlet. “These were mined on Marzax 5. They’re of the highest quality available, restricted to Altean territories and trading planets. My father has not expanded trade to Daibazaal yet.”

Vrek takes the stones, holds them up to the light. “I’ve only ever heard of Marzax’s gemstones… Exquisite. For these, I can give you two vakalt pelts. As for the amber, we can take a look together after dinner. I may even have a solid ring that might fit.”

“What say you, beloved? Do you want them?” 

Keith snuggles up to his side, tail curling around his waist. They’ve been too busy for contact most of the last two days, trying to get as much work done as they can. Now, at leisure, Keith seeks out that touch he’s been needing. He nods, an excuse to nuzzle against Lance’s chest.

Lance inclines his head at the hunting pair. “You have my thanks.”

“And you, your Majesty, will have your pick of our amber and our two finest pelts. Well, second two. The foremost is for our little one, once they’re born.”

“Sounds more than fair you me.” Lance beams, more than happy with the results of this trade.

“Yes,  _ after _ we eat,” Thace stresses. He sets down a wood tray of small, crispy flatbreads. Ulaz has a series of bowls and platters with different soft foods in them. “Lance, have you ever eaten like this before?”

“No. I’ve mostly stuck to stews. More vegetables.”

“Lots of vegetables in here,” Thace promises, grabbing a piece of flatbread and scooping out a green paste from one of the bowls. “I added some in for you.”

“Thanks.” Lance smiles, grateful. “My dad keeps asking about my nutrition. And then my father backs him up. He’s trying to be more invested in my life, but only really knows two things: how to be disappointed in me and how to be up my ass.”

“I forget your species is vegetarian,” Ilun muses as everyone laughs.

“Predominantly, though I’ve grown to enjoy meat more since marrying this one.” Lance kisses Keith’s temple. “But my body isn’t equipped for a carnivorous diet, so I do have to be careful. If this one can do it for me, I can do it for him.” Lance beams at his spouse where he’s nibbling on a bread roll.

“Keef- Ah, Prince Yorak!” Mashan tugs on the Galra’s loose sleeve, green eyes wide with curiosity. “You love him?”

“Of course I do,” Keith says, not hesitating, ignoring the gagging and giggles from the triplets. He spoons a bit of shredded elk onto a piece of flatbread and passes it to the girl. “Come on and eat something.”

**“Little one,”** Vrek murmurs, watching Keith interact with the kits, hosts, and his spouse.  **“Are you truly happy? Are you well? Are you safe? Is your bonding with this man of your own volition?”**

Keith smiles, squeezes Lance’s hand. Lance gets the point not to speak up just yet.  **“I am happy and well. Altea is not necessarily safe, but this man has done his best to protect me from the people’s anger. He is mine, and I do love him.”**

**“I love you too,”** Lance murmurs. Pidge snickers as they dart into the den, gleeful at the mortified faces of their guests.  **“And you, Pidge.”**

“Show-off,” they tease, crawling into Lance’s lap. “Haven’t seen you guys in a while. How’s life treating you?”

“Pretty good,” Lance says, swiping a finger down the slope of their nose.

“Improving.” Keith smiles. “Hardly sore at all today and I’m officially taller than Lance.”

“LISTEN. You’re like,  _ two spots _ taller than me. Don’t get a big head about it!”

“Those two spots are my greatest treasure,” Keith declares, munching away. The crowd laughs, amused by the young princes’ antics. “My greatest triumph.”

“Mhm. Just remember I can grow whatever I want.”

“Um… Lance? I think you mean whenever.” Pidge squints up at him. “Right?”

“Of course.” Lance squishes Pidge into his lap so he can reach the food. They've grown to be like siblings, since he took the young pup under his wing. That includes some antagonizing.

“I’ve actually never seen you shapeshift before.” Keith eyes his chosen mate. “How much of you is real?”

“All of me, actually. No, really,” he adds at Pidge’s skeptical hum. “I am one-hundred percent natural beauty.”

“Wait.” Keith swivels, giving his spouse a hard stare. “You’re telling me that you were just…  _ born _ this pretty?”

“Ye-es?” Lance shifts, suddenly uncomfortable. Everyone snickers.

“Okay, sure.  _ Leandro _ ,” Pidge says, grinning evilly.

“Huh?” Keith frowns. “What, your body’s real but your name’s not?”

“No! I don’t know what they’re talking about! What are you talking about?”

“I dunno. Why don’t you ask- Why don’t you ask Keith?” 

Keith narrows his eyes, watching as Pidge squirms guiltily in Lance’s lap. “What do you know that we don't?”

“Room for one more?” Lotor pops his head into the den, grinning, hair tied in a knot to keep it out of his face.

“Hey!” Keith perks up, happy to see his cousin. “What do you need?”

“Nothing. Some good company, maybe some good food.”

“Well, you might as well come in then. We’ve got plenty.” Thace scoots over, makes space for the prince. Ilun and Vrek stare, wide-eyed, as the Imperial Prince settles cross-legged on the floor. 

“Thank you for the invite, Thace. Ulaz. It’s been so long since I’ve managed to escape. Pidge, have you told them yet?”

“No. I was waiting for you. Also, there are children present.”

Thace jumps at the opportunity. “Oh, do we have adult gossip? Okay, kittens, outside! Go harass the hunting party. Don’t get eaten by anything. Leave the wolves alone!” Mashan grabs the hands of two of her siblings, wrapping her little tail around the third. She looks longingly back at her parents, a silent plea to be part of the grown-up crowd. “Not this time, sweet girl. Run along.”

The oldest kit sighs, disappointed at the dismissal, despite her bearer’s gentle delivery. She pulls her littermates out into the lively square. 

“Ready to be the life and soul of every party,” Ulaz mutters. “We won’t be keeping her long.”

“Oh she just wants to be included. I was much the same.” Thace waves away his mate’s worries.

“You, shy and quiet? Gods, I sometimes wish.”

“Rude!” The couple teases openly, without the calculated distance and art of the Alteans. In company, the Galra are a far freer race that Lance had assumed. “Now. Your Majesty, what do you have for our entertainment?”

“We have  _ this _ ,” Pidge cries as Lotor settles a monitor on the table. Lance stares, open-mouthed, at the image upon it, of someone who is very nearly himself lounging with a half-dressed (if that) someone who is very nearly Keith.

“What. The  _ fuck _ . Is this?”

“It’s the video game industry. Don’t look, beloved.”

“It’s the what industry?” Keith cocks his head, adorably confused. Lance’s heart  _ melts _ .

“WHAT?!” Lotor stares, wide-eyed. “I have failed as your blood. Pidge, we must rectify this. Now.”

“Wait. Has the known universe seen my bits?!”

“Oh, beloved...” Lance rubs his spouse’s back sympathetically. “Yes, yes they have.”

“Well, fuck. Might as well see if they got it right then.”

“That’s the spirit, dear cousin! Shall we?”

The table cheers, minus Ilun and Vrek, who only stare, bemused, as they attempt to figure out why their hosts are so familiar with royals. Lance doesn’t care, despite the nagging of his father’s warning in the back of his head. He only cares that he’s surrounded by genuine good company, and that he has Keith cuddled up against his side, trademark curiosity lighting up his face.

Every now and then, he just wants to be a person, even it's a dangerous indulgence.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Love After the Fact: Lance comes face-to-face with Daibazaal's apex predator.


End file.
